


Devotion

by Ella_Imagines



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Cults, F/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy-Mentioned, Possessive Behavior, Reader centric, Reader-Insert, Soft Yanderes, Top Number Five | The Boy, Worship, Yandere, Yandere Diego Hargreeves, Yandere Luther Hargreeves, Yandere Number Five, mentions of polyamorous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Imagines/pseuds/Ella_Imagines
Summary: You had known that after the apocalypse and your miracle survival, nothing would ever be the same. Years after having welcomed three strange brothers, you still can’t quite believe the position you’re in.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Devotion

If years ago you had been told you’d ever be in this position, you would’ve never believed it. Then again, you never thought your uncle could’ve ever been right about an apocalypse ever happening— yet here you are. 

You suppose a cult, new religion and gods, isn’t all that surprising— it’s on humanity’s design to believe in something bigger than themselves, after all. It is, however, surprising to be considered the main deity this new cult adores.   
Well, you suppose calling it a cult is a bit of an exaggeration. Three people could hardly count as a friend group, much less a following. However, considering that there are only four people in the whole world (at least to your knowledge), you think that saying three fourths of the world’s population following a single “religious” belief can very well qualify as a cult with extensive following.

From that four people, you considered yourself the least impressive of them all, being someone relatively normal and decent… yet, exactly those qualities seemed to make them convinced you were worth revering.

You guess the underground town, large supply of food and clean water, not to mention a small farm and even electrical energy after the apocalypse; all contributed to their decision of declaring you a deity— despite what you thought or wanted. 

“My goddess, is everything alright?” the youngest looking one asks waking you up from your daydreaming, halting your peaceful walking. You turn your head to look at him on pure instinct, instantly gazing into his green eyes full of worry. He looks twenty something, just like you and his two brothers waiting for your arrival; the sight of your still youthful faces always makes you think of how your bodies would look like if time had passed through them normally.  
You try your best to smile and ease his worries, lest he sees fit for another adoration ritual like last night. 

“Yes, yes… everything is fine, thank you,” you nod a bit too exaggeratedly, but you’re eager to get his attention off of you and more importantly, your attention off of him as soon as possible— the beating of your heart and the butterflies on your stomach an unwelcome part of your day everytime you look at any of them. Still, you keep your gaze and smile for a while longer.

“Hmmm,” he hums, his eyes squinting as if trying to see through you to get the truth out of you. He reaches for you, ready to rub your cheek and softly coax any answer he desires from you. You don’t give the chance though, choosing to keep on walking through the gardens.

The gardens are beautiful, exotic and well-kept, courtesy of the myriad of service robots that the three of them had somehow produced years ago. It had been fascinating at first, seeing how they all looked so human and real— nowadays, you simply nod at them in acknowledgement, feeling rather odd when they just keep their eternal smiles as they keep on with their assigned tasks each and every day, keeping the garden beautiful for your enjoyment. This time, however, you don’t stop at the liriums or even to look at the pond full of lily pads and other little enchanting features; instead, you keep on walking, decidedly not looking at the self-proclaimed highest priest of the cult that adored you.   
Unfortunately for you, walking hurriedly makes no difference, for he simply jumps through space to get right by your side again. 

“Are we in a hurry, my goddess?” Five asks innocently enough, keeping up with your hurried pace without trouble. “Is something troubling you?” he asks more seriously this time, making you shiver with the idea of what his worry could lead to. 

“I just think Diego and Luther must be wondering what’s taking us so long. After all, the walk through the gardens usually ends by four and I think, guessing from the light coming through the glass, it’s almost six,” you explain, still refusing to look at him. You know your avoidance of his direct question doesn’t go unnoticed, but you also know he won’t push you for something you’re unwilling to give— so you just try to make use of the extra time to try and convince yourself enough, so that when he asks again and you lie to him, it won’t be as noticeable. 

“They probably are,” he eventually concedes, nodding to what you just said. “However, they know you are with me and that you’re in no danger whatsoever. Therefore, I don’t think they’ll mind you wanting to take a detour today to see the recently installed fountains; I’m sure Luther will appreciate your commentary on them.” 

You can’t help but feel your cheeks getting hotter when you are reminded of the fountains. Luther had taken to dedicating his strength into an artistic outlet as soon as the robots had taken over any chores needed to maintain your little paradise up and running. As fate would have it, he had chosen to take marble sculpting as his way to pass his free time— you had encouraged him since the very beginning, thinking it grand that he could have something he enjoyed to call his own and it didn’t take long for him to get better and better, sculpting animals, fruits and various objects that you praised and valued.   
You’re unsure if you would’ve supported his hobby if you’d known one day he would be making statues of you, portraying you as a deity. Even worse, they all thought you were a love deity whose offerings had to be through worship of your body and sex— which made the poses of the statues depicting you quite stunning… and explicit. 

“I’m not sure how I’d be able to judge them neutrally, after all… it was me in every single image. I can’t exactly tell him if he was accurate or not,” you try playing innocent, giving a logical argument as to why you wouldn’t be able to judge them.   
It made Five scoff, as if he wanted to tell you you were being ridiculous— but he didn’t say so, instead shaking his head, looking at you with a certain fondness in his eyes before replying. 

“If Luther wanted a critic on accuracy, either on facial expression or anatomical proportions, he has both me and Diego; and believe me, we judged them pretty harshly before they were installed in the garden and presented to you,” Five’s tone is meant to be reassuring, but the idea of the three of them looking at the statues of you for long periods of time and being able to tell whether the lewd expressions and positions seemed off, made your heart beat faster— you’re no longer sure if it’s out of worry or a weird sense of flattery. “I was talking more about how they made you feel. After all, art is supposed to evoke emotion. The emotion those statues provoke on the three of us are pretty clear in our rituals of devotion and worship to you, my goddess— but I’m pretty sure Luther would like to know what they provoked on you. Were they a good offering, for example?”

“Offering?” you repeat, confused, halting your walk once again. 

“Of course,” Five replies with a simple nod, standing in front of you. “Everything we do, we do for you. You know Diego started painting because of you, he wants to capture your image forever and decorate our whole world with your image. All we want to do is to please you, adore you, worship you— haven’t we made this clear throughout the years?” he looks puzzled as he tilts his head, staring at you with a quirked brow. 

“And you?” you ask a little breathlessly, not really sure if you want to hear his answer. The wide and proud smirk he gives you shouldn’t look as good as it does— it should terrify you, should irk you and alarm you; and yet, it does nothing but have your chest fill up with warmth and make you realize how much you like to see him smile. 

“I run this world for you, make sure your every need is met, your every wish satisfied before you even have to think of it. I am the one guiding my brothers into a better worship of you and the one keeping us all safe in our little paradise. I am who understands the complexity of this entire world, so that none of you have to worry about it,” he tells you, getting closer and closer to you, once again reaching to touch your cheek. You don’t resist his soft touch, rather leaning into it and looking into his emerald eyes. His smile softens at your response, his thumb caressing your soft skin with slow movements. “I’m the one with enough power to keep us young forever, able to maintain your divinity intact and our places as your servants forever.”

“Your powers are amazing, Five,” you concede, unable to hide the wonder in your words. His smile gets a little cockier, preening under your praise. “Wouldn’t you like to use them to save everyone instead?” you ask, hoping that this time he will see reason behind your words. 

However, you only manage to make his smile dim. “Everyone? Light of my life, everyone worth saving has already been saved by your grace.” 

You shake your head, hands going up to your face to take Five’s hand into your own, almost begging him to understand. “What about your other siblings? The rest of the Umbrella Academy?”

“They would be here too if they had followed my orders,” his tone has no emotion, no anger or bitterness hiding longing that you could use. He simply shrugs his shoulders. “I did all that I could and they made their own choices. I was able to save Luther and Diego this time around… and we found you,” the last bit of his sentence is said in a loving coo. You could swear there were literal hearts on Five’s pupils when he looked at you. 

“What about all the other innocent people, the billions who died unexpectedly? Didn’t you want to save them all?” you try one last ditch effort. You knew they were raised as heroes, so maybe that could make them— him, change his mind?

“We did want to,” he agrees and you almost cry in relief at this small victory. 

“Then you can do so! Five, I know you’ve given up hope with the equation to turn back time again, but please, please, just try again. You did it once, you only had a small error with your body projection, but you’ve exploited that error,” it was, after all, how he had kept you all alive for longer than any human life should’ve been. “I believe in you, Five, I believe that you and your brothers can still save the world.” 

“Oh, my goddess,” he coos, his arms embracing you tightly and you correspond, thinking you’ve finally convinced him to do what’s best. “Of course we could save the world, but tell me, why would we want to?”

That simple question makes you stiff in his hold before you jerk away from him, looking up at him in disbelief. “ _W-what?_ ” you ask in complete confusion looking at his exasperatedly calm look. 

He hums, the right end of his lip twitching up as he looks down at you. “Why would we want to save that world, my dear? Why, when we have everything we could possibly want right here,” his hand pets your hair, running his fingers through it, “with us?” 

“All those people…” you whimper, your eyes starting to form tears just thinking about it.

“Unnecessary distractions,” Five dismisses with a slight scoff. It makes you silent, wondering how the man that was so soft and loving to you could be so cruel and cold when thinking of literally billions of lives. 

“Is that why you never finished the equation?” your voice is just above a whisper as you ask this.

“Oh, my dear, the right equation has been solved for years now, maybe even _decades,_ ” he says with a small smirk. 

“What?!” the information is a shock… and it has you seething with anger in no time. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” you demand an answer, pushing at his chest to get him to back away from you.

“With what purpose?” he asks, frowning at the way you distance yourself from him. “It was ultimately useless, after all,” his tone is absolute, as if he was telling you an universal truth and it only makes you angrier. “I asked Luther and Diego if they wished to go back and we all agreed that we wanted to stay here,” he takes a cautious step in your direction, smiling when you don’t back away, his tone getting softer with his next words. “You see, my darling, the roles of heroes were imposed into us and it was never a choice. Your kindness and selflessness is the best thing that’s ever happened to us and we’re not about to give that up for a billion ungrateful people.” 

“Why didn’t you ask me? Why didn’t you tell me I could go back?” your anger has morphed into frustration now, looking at those peaceful green eyes that seem to hold back all the knowledge of the universe.

“Because we wouldn’t have let you, my love,” he sighs, saying the statement with overwhelming simplicity before elaborating. “You belong to us as much as we belong to you— telling you about going back to that banal and senseless world would only distract you; you are too merciful and forgiving for your own good, so we all knew you’d want to save that worthless world from before.” 

“You said you would meet my every desire and need. I want to go back, I want to save those people,” you try to turn his words against him, try again to grasp some semblance of normalcy, of what’s right. 

“You are right, we do live to serve you; but we, first and foremost, live to protect you,” his tone is soft and conciliating as he reaches for you, taking your hands in his and kissing your knuckles with reverent devotion. “Going back to that world wouldn’t be beneficial for you. What’s best for you is to be here, let us worship you for the rest of eternity.” 

“No,” you deny immediately, shaking your head and trying to pull away from him. However, his grip tightens as his expression darkens. “I refuse to live like this any longer. I’m not a deity and I’m done with all of this—”

“Ah, all this stress and high emotions calls for a worship ritual, wouldn’t you say?” he interrupts, a wide smile settling on his face as he forcefully brings you closer to him.

“Don’t you dare start another orgy just to make me lose my mind due to your constant—” you try pushing at him, frowning deeply as you express your anger and discontent.

“Lucky for you, we already had planned on it,” Five continues as if he didn’t hear you, easily lifting you off the ground and into his arms. His smile and the gleaming edge of danger in his eyes make you shiver as he looks down at you. “Come on, Luther and Diego must be anxious to start,” he says right before jumping through space and getting you back to the house you live in.

_He didn’t want to waste anymore time from worship night._


End file.
